It is known to provide a truss with a framework comprising interconnected chords where the truss is elongate with a square or triangular transverse cross section. These truss arrangements take up a great deal of room once disassembled and are thus expensive to store and transport.
One known system provides a truss in which the chords are foldable to take up less room for storage or transport. However, these trusses are weaker and more expensive to manufacture.
Another known system nests truss modules, and involves not installing webbing on one face. On the remaining faces, structural V-shaped formers are substituted for the webbing to prevent splaying of the chords in the open face. However, these formers are heavier than typical webbing members which serve as simpler axial two-force members.
Another known system nests truss modules, and includes removable cross-bracing on an open face, where the cross-bracing is removed for storage. However, this method adds parts, complexity, assembly time and cost to the design.